It Shouldn't Be this Way, but I'm Glad it is
by missrajaram
Summary: After being touched by the angel, Rory and Amy wake up in an alternate London. There the meet Rose Tyler, former companion of the Doctor. The couple joins Torchwood, and have been able to live happily in this new world for two years. The last thing they expected was for the Raggedy Man to unexpectedly show up, with the mysterious Clara Oswald.


**Hello fellow Whovians! This is my first fanfic for Doctor Who, most of my others being for anime, so i apologize in advance for the characters being OOC. Please leave some constructive criticism in the reviews, but make sure it is constructive. Please let me know if its too OOC, and i will try to go back and fix it. I do need a refresher on most of their personalities, which I probably should have don't before starting this, but it wouldn't get out of my head. before i start the next chapter i will try to refresh my memory of how the interact with eachother. Please let me know how you feel about this fic in the reviews. I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

Amy woke up with a start in what looked to be London, except there were hundreds of _blimps_ in the sky. She slowly got up to look at her surroundings when she saw Rory lying on the ground close to where she was.

"Rory!" Amy yelled as she ran to him. "Rory wake up!" Rory's eyes opened to look at his wife.

"Amy?" he asked. "Amy!" he said it this time with more relief in his voice. Amy pulled him into a hug, grateful that he was alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked Amy.

"I'm fine, but I have no idea where we are. It looks like London, but its different." She told him.

"It is London, but probably not the one that you know." The Ponds looked over to see who had spoken. ' How did you get here? It should be impossible" the young blonde woman who had spoken said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Amy asked the woman.

"I could ask you the same question."

"My name is Amy, and this is my husband Rory" Amy said pointing to her husband. "and to answer your question, I have no idea how we got here. I think the angel sent us here." Amy said, and she turned to glance at Rory.

"A Weeping Angel sent you here?" the woman questioned.

"We think so, yes." Rory piped up.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the Doctor, would it?" the woman asked.

"Yes, actually, but how do you know him?" Amy questioned.

" I used to travel with him." She said, her eyes looked sad when she said that.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Rose, Rose Tyler, and its nice to meet you two." She smiled. " I think we have a lot to discuss, so why don't you follow me to my office." She said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Rory questioned. Rose had already begun walking, because she was certain that the two would follow.

"You don't." she called back.

* * *

Two Years Later

Rose was walking to her job at Torchwood, having just completed a mission with Amy and Rory. They had walked ahead, leaving Rose alone to her thoughts. She didn't mind though, The Williams' had told them stories of their adventures with the Raggedy Doctor, as Amy liked to call him. Rory told her how he had become a Centurion and had waited outside of the Pandorica for 2,000 years keeping Amy safe while she was in there. Of course, Rose had also told them of her experiences with the Doctor, including the story of how they had been separated. She told them of the Meta-crisis clone, who had died in the line of duty.

Her thoughts were interrupted when something caught her eye in a nearby alleyway, she decided to investigate and see just what it was. Upon walking in, she realized nothing was there. She shrugged and continued on her way.

Rose found Amy and Rory in the office that the three of them shared.

"What took you so long Rose? Did a man catch your fancy, did you just have to follow him home?" Amy joked.

"Shut up." Rose replied Amy and Rory laughed. They had become just like a family when the Williams' arrived two years ago. Rose's phone began to ring. She picked up.

"Ms. Tyler, you have a visitor. Shall I send him up?" her receptionist asked.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"What is it?' Rory asked.

"It seems we have a visitor." Rose said.

* * *

"Doctor, do something!" Clara yelled over the sounds of explosions and alarms.

"I'm trying, but she won't listen to me!" the Doctor yelled back. "Hold on to something!" Clara screamed as they plummeted to the ground. They landed with a loud bang.

"Clara, are you alright?" the Doctor shouted.

"I knew the TARDIS didn't like me, but I didn't expect she'd make us crash." She angrily yelled, more to the TARDIS than to the Doctor.

"Lets have a looksie" the Doctor said as he stepped out of the ship. "Oh, this is very not good." Clara heard him say once he was outside.

"What is it?" she asked. She stepped out and looked around, she assumed it was future London. "Future London, what's so bad about that?" she asked

"The future of London? No that is a brilliant time. No, the problem is, this isn't future London, this is a parallel universe London." He said. "We cant be here, the last time this happened the Universes almost collapsed.

"What do you mean 'Parallel Universe'" Clara asked.

"I mean this world is parallel to ours, and there is only one person I know, that knows as much about our world as this world, and we're going to need her help."

"Who's that then?" Clara asked. The Doctor smiled, and said with clear excitement " Rose, her name is Rose Tyler."

* * *

After a few hours of searching, they had finally found the Torchwood office of Rose Tyler. Clara and the Doctor walked into the small building, and saw a young receptionist sitting at a desk near the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello, is Rose Tyler in?"

"Just a mo." She dialed the phone. "Ms. Tyler, you have a visitor, shall I send him up?" she asked. She paused for a moment as she received a response and she hung up the phone. She looked up. She's on the second floor." The receptionist said, pointing to the elevator. Without saying a thank you, the Doctor started towards the elevator.

"Thank you." Clara said for him, and followed him into the elevator.


End file.
